Chicken Soup for the Naruto Fan's Soul
by Youkou
Summary: Heres just a collection of random stories about Naruto and his friends. I stink at summaries... STORY THREE: Hinata's Sunburn
1. Neji: Haircut

**Chicken Soup for the Naruto Fan's Soul

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the brand name stuff I name in this thing. THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAIMER I AM HAVING EVER SO DON'T BUG ME!

* * *

**Senjou:** I have decided to write this ongoing thing that is a collection of stories that I think up that'll be fun for anyone who likes Naruto! I'll try and update once every two days at the most. The stories will range from being drabble length (100 - 500 words) to short story length (4000 words) and will contain pretty much everything imaginable (except for gross stuff like Yaoi, Yuri, and other stuff like that). This first chapter is based off of a section of a drawing contest that Link and Luigi have on their homepage (I really love their website, its so awesome, their fanfics are good too). This chapter/story is dedicated to you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Story 1: Haircuts...

Neji Hyuuga was just walking down an empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams (not really, he was just in Konoha), when a bird flew down from the clear blue sky and landed on Neji's shoulder. The bird started pulling at his long hair, and biting it, and over all, annoying Neji.

"Get away, you annoying bird." Neji knocked the bird off his shoulder with the back of his hand, but the bird still had a bit of his hair in its mouth and those few strands were plucked off of Neji's head. He cursed as he kept walking down the road.

A few minutes later a young kid ran up behind him, even though Neji could see him he didn't expect the kid to be coming to him. The kid, who could be no older than four or five, tugged on Neji's hair. "Mister, I can't find my doggie, can you help me find him?" Neji told the little kid to leave him alone and just kept walking.

Another few minutes later Neji was walking through the forests inside of Konoha's walls. He was walking through an area particularly filled with plant life. Neji's hair got stuck on a tree branch, which startled Neji so he used the 64 Hands of Hakke on the tree. Poor tree... The tree was history, except for a small piece of the branch that had gotten caught in his hair. That was when it hit him. _My hair is too long, it is my destiny to get it cut.

* * *

_

So that's what he did, after getting permission from the "evil" Hiashi Hyuuga, Neji went to the nearest barber shop (yes, they do have those in Konoha... How else would Sasuke keep his hair the way it is?). The bell above the door jingled as Neji walked in.

"Welcome, sir... Business is quite slow today so we can get you in right away." The guy who was apparently in charge of cutting peoples hair for that day glanced at Neji's long hair and wondered how much he should charge him for having to cut a lot of hair. "How do you want your hair to be cut?" He inquired as Neji sat down in one of those swirly barber shop chairs.

"I want my hair to be like this guy's hair..." He fished in his pocket until he came up with a picture of Kiba with his hood down. (**A/N:** Yes, Kiba. I don't think I would dare having his hair like Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, or Lee's hair...) Why he was carrying a picture of Kiba with him? No one knows, but the barber didn't ask. He just started cutting his hair. Long strands of blackish brown hair fell to the ground in clumps. After about thirty minutes the barber thought he had Neji's hair the way the guy in the picture had it. Neji payed, and left the shop, wondering how everyone would react tomorrow since they were having an all Genin (and one Chuunin) training session.

* * *

The next day, Neji woke up and went into the bathroom to brush his beautiful long hair when he realized he didn't have all of that hair any longer. So he just skipped that and went to the kitchen where Hinata currently was, eating her favorite cereal, Fruity Pebbles. She noticed Neji, who she didn't know was Neji.

"Sir, you're not supposed to be in the Hyuuga estates..." Hinata said, not stuttering because she didn't know it was Neji. Neji turned around and glared at Hinata.

"Is there a new rule that branch house members can't even live in the Hyuuga estates now?" He said coldly. Hinata just stared at him.

"N-N-Neji-nii-san? I-is that you?" Hinata started poking her fingers together like she did when she was embarrassed or being shy.

"Yes, it's me, who else would it be?" Hinata was just quiet from then on, _Neji-nii-san looks really good with short hair...

* * *

_

Neji arrived at the training grounds last on purpose, wanting to surprise everyone with his new hair. He walked into training area 35 and found everyone in a clearing near the entrance. He walked towards the group and Tenten turned around and said, "This training session is only for current Genin, and one Chuunin. Please leave..."

"Can no one recognize me?" It was just then that everyone gasped. The girl's mouths were wide open from how awesome he looked. The boy's mouths were now open because they had never expected Neji to actually get his hair cut. The sensei's mouths were open because their students mouths were open and they wouldn't want to be left out, would they?

Just then, a bird flew down from the slightly cloudy sky and started making a nest in Neji's new hair. _I guess this is why Kiba wears that hood all the time...

* * *

_

**Senjou:** So, what do you think of this first story... Now we know the reason why Kiba almost always wears that hood and we can imagine what Neji would look like with a bird nest in his newly cut hair! I'll update ASAP!


	2. Chouji and Shikamaru: A Forgotten Birthd...

**Senjou:** Well, I got one review and it was a pretty good one... Here are the reply to that review (the answers will always be in italics)

_**Ninja Shen-** That just proves that people can surprise you! I'm glad I impressed somebody. Thanks for being the first reviewer, too!_

Now to start this next story. I started this on May 11th, so that's when it'll take place.

* * *

Story 2: A Forgotten Birthday... 

Chouji was currently sitting on the roof of his house with several empty bags of potato chips laying around him, and another half full one in his hands. It was now the 11th of May. Ten days after his birthday. And nobody had said anything, not a simple "Happy Birthday, Chouji!" or anything like that. _I bet they forgot my birthday, who would want to remember my birthday..._

Everyone had held a huge surprise party for Sakura in March. Even Sasuke had come and actually _kissed_ _her_ for her birthday present. Apparently he had gotten her birthday wish list because that was on the top of the list, followed by 'Rock Lee forgetting about having a crush on me.'

_I guess I don't have any friends then... _Chouji sighed after he put the last potato chip of his 8th (or was it 9th?) potato chip bag. _I don't think we have any more at our house, and I don't want to go to the store..._ He heard someone behind him but didn't bother turning around, probably just his mother to pick up the potato chip bags or his father coming up with a bowl of ice cream for himself to eat.

An economy sized (a.k.a - Even too big for Chouji to eat all of at the same time) potato chip bag was dropped into his lap from someone who apparently was behind him. "Happy late Birthday, Chouji."

Shikamaru sat down next to his best friend Chouji. Calculating in his head on how long it would take Chouji to eat the economy sized bag. Chouji just ripped open the potato chip bag and started eating like crazy.

* * *

**Senjou:** I had to put a little friendliness in here, and since Chouji's birthday is the 1st of May and he has Shikamaru as his best friend, what better way to do it. If it's boring please don't bug me about it... I was just feeling friendly today. I'm always welcome to ideas and suggestions in your reviews, because, matter of fact, I feel like I have a bit of a writers block... Sayonara! 


	3. Hinata: Sunburn

**Youkou: **I finally thought of another update of this, though it's about Hinata this time. Has anybody realized that her face is REALLY light colored, even lighter than Neji's? Well, I decided I'd type this up after being at a water park for about 5.5 hours and having this happen to me, lol... Well, here are the review answers.

_**To Cry Crimson Tears - **Lol, yeah... I was watching the Kiba vs. Naruto fight when I thought of that. When I saw Kiba's hair in the flash backs I just thought of a birds nest (sorry to all you Kiba fans, -sweatdrop-). And you should see the economy sized potato chip bags at the store my mom gets food from a lot. They're freaking HUGE! We got one once and it took us half a year to eat all of the potato chips._

_**HeartlessHitokiri - **Well, that's the whole point of typing fanfictions, getting people to like them. Lol. Yes, Shikamaru is the best, well, tied with Neji, but that's the same. Sorry for not updating soon --. Writers block + boredom + crashing laptop NOT GOOD!_

_**Eveilae - **Read the 2nd and 3rd sentences in the answer to To Cry Crimson Tears's review for the thing about Kiba's hair... Yeah... Poor Chouji, and then (like when they were little) Shikamaru comes to the rescue! Shikamaru is awesome :P. I've read a few Yaoi stories since my last update... Some are okay, just not all of them. O.o... Why do you have a cape?_

_**Laussica - **If you want to attack someone or sing the Puff The Magic Dragon song to somebody, I'll loan you my little brother so then he can annoy me, okay? (thinking: He'll annoy her to death before she can even blink, hahahaha!) Well, here's the update you wanted. I like jello, too._

I really want to apologize for not updating for... One month and nineteen days. So, I'll make it up to you by making another update by the end of next week, okay? Well, enjoy!

* * *

It was a nice sunny day, not too hot, not too cold. But very, very sunny. Perfect for Kurenai to give Hinata and her team the day off, and perfect for all three of them to go to the water park together. Though Shino didn't get wet at all and just stood around like a wet party blanket. (A/N: Wet blanket + party pooper wet party blanket)

Well, they had a fun time, going in the wave pool and in the kids play area so that they could trick other kids with the little traps that people could do. Well, now everybody was back. And Hinata was at the Hyuuga's personal training area, when the skin on her arms began to sting a little bit, though she just ignored it.

Later that night at dinner, when she sat down the traditional Japanese style on her father's left, the skin on her legs had the same stinging sensation as her arms had had earlier. Though it hurt quite a bit to have that annoying stinging on her legs for about an hour and a half at the dinner table, she just ignored it.

Even later when she was climbing into bed, once she was laying down, whatever part of her was touching the bed felt like it was literally burning. She tossed and turned, not being able to get to sleep. Eventually she wanted to see what was wrong so she went to the mirror she had hanging on the wall in her room.

Hinata turned on the light and first looked at her arms after pulling her pajama's sleeve up, it was a bright red color and whenever she pushed a finger on it (ignoring the stinging of course) it would be white for a few seconds then turn back red.

Then she checked her legs, they were the same shade of red and the same thing happened when she pushed her finger against them.

And finally she looked into the mirror and saw her face was even redder than her arms and legs and it stung like heck when she tried poking her forehead to see if the white spot would be there.

A frown popped up on her face and she sighed, "I can't believe I forgot to put on sun screen..."

**Youkou: **This happened to me on June 29th. I forgot my sun screen and now I'm literally burnt to a crisp... I don't know what that was supposed to be, funny... or boring... You all be the judges and tell me yourselves whether you found it funny or boring or whatever... And don't tell me that Hinata was being stupid, she was SUPPOSED to be that way. Sayonara!


End file.
